It's Only Love
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: A short vignette based on the movie Still Breathing starring Brendan Fraser and Joanna Going.


It's Only Love  
  
by S. Jolly 10/13/1999  
  
lyrics contained within vignette written by Elliott, Lange, Savage and Campbell (Def Leppard)  
  
Still Breathing, Fletcher and Roz belong to James F. Robinson and Zap Pictures. No infringements intended.  
  
Carrying his favorite quilt and pillow, Fletcher slowly descended the stairway and headed to one of his favorite sleeping locations. Easing himself onto the piano, he pulled the quilt around him and lowered his head to the pillow and stretched his body, trying to relax. Releasing a heavy sigh, he glanced slowly around the room as if a shadow would somehow materialize into the one thing he wanted most. "No one there," he thought to himself and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, perchance to dream.  
  
Once in his dream state, Fletcher found himself sitting at his piano. He placed his hands on the ivory and black keys, his fingers touching them lightly. As if possessed, he began playing a melody that was unfamiliar to him, but at the same time seemed to be a complete part of him. Words floated into his mind's eye, words that he had to express.  
  
Fletcher knew this was all about Rosalyn. After all, whom else would he be dreaming about? This dream was different from any he had had before. He tried to relax within the dream and let himself go...to discover what needed to be said.  
  
He squeezed his hands into fists, then relaxed them and rested them on the keys again. As if on cue, he began to play the melody again...this time he sang the words that sprang into his mind, his voice mingling with the music in perfect harmony.  
  
*************************  
  
Upon returning to L.A., Rosalyn slipped back into her life of deceit with mixed emotions. Before meeting Fletcher, she never gave a thought to what she did. The men she used, they were all rich and looking for a good time. They wouldn't miss what she took from them, so why should it bother her? It kept food on her table and a roof over her head. Anything was worth the price it took to pursue her love of art.  
  
"What a bag of wind," she thought as she listened to the man beside her. He droned on and on as he drove his all-important self to his next destination in his oh-so-wonderful automobile. "Knock it off, Roz. You have a job to do," she scolded herself for her lack of concentration.  
  
She realized just how much she wasn't paying attention to her next victim when she found the car stopped at a dry cleaner's and Mr. Wonderful leaned over and said, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Roz smiled sweetly but otherwise didn't respond.  
  
She leaned back into the seat, closed her eyes and listened to the sweet melody coming over the radio. A sexy voice crooned to her, touching her down to the very depths of her soul....  
  
****************  
  
"If you could feel what I feel  
  
If I could make you see  
  
If you could need like I need  
  
I'd be the air that you breathe"  
  
Fletcher sang softly, possessed by his feelings for Rosalyn and the ultimate loneliness he felt without her.  
  
"You go straight to my head  
  
As I lie in my bed  
  
I just can't win  
  
I can't help the state I'm in  
  
It's only love so why is falling in it  
  
The one thing that you can't do?  
  
It's only love then why am I hurting from it?  
  
It's only love if you're hurting too"  
  
*************  
  
A lone tear escaped Rosalyn's eye and trailed down her cheek......  
  
*************  
  
"If you could share my wildest thoughts  
  
Meet me in my mind  
  
If you could want the way that I want  
  
You'd want me all the time  
  
You go straight to my head  
  
When I lie in my bed  
  
I just can't win  
  
I can't stop the state I'm in  
  
It's only love so why is falling in it  
  
The one thing that you can't do?  
  
It's only love then why am I hurting from it?  
  
It's only love if you're hurting too"  
  
***********************  
  
A fog surrounded her and she felt transported to another time, another place. Fletcher's face appeared before her and she knew...knew then that nothing else in the world mattered except him. She would never be complete without him; she only hoped he would forgive her and welcome her back.  
  
**********************  
  
"Every dream I dream has got you in  
  
And every minute with you means everything  
  
I wanna take you there where you've never been  
  
.....In my dreams  
  
You go straight to my head  
  
As I lie in my bed  
  
I just can't win  
  
I can't help the state I'm in  
  
It's only love so why is falling in it  
  
The one thing that you can't do?  
  
It's only love so why am I hurting from it?  
  
It's only love if you're hurting too  
  
It's only love if you're hurting too  
  
It's only love if you're hurting too"  
  
As his voice trailed off, and his hands slipped from the piano keys, Fletcher woke to a feeling of renewed hope.....  
  
*************  
  
And at the dry cleaner's in L.A., Rosalyn opened the car door, got out and walked away without looking back. There was no looking back, she need only look to the future....a future full of love, friendship, sharing...and Fletcher. 


End file.
